


con le mani posso finalmente bere

by emozionedapoco



Category: Il Giovane Montalbano, Il commissario Montalbano | Inspector Montalbano - All Media Types
Genre: Drunkenness, Fazio e Galluzzo sanno, First Kiss, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emozionedapoco/pseuds/emozionedapoco
Summary: “Salvo, sei ubriaco.”“Ma cosa dici, Fazio? Sono sobrissimo!”Mimì lo guardò con aria divertita.“Sono Mimì”“Fa lo stesso.”
Relationships: Domenico "Mimì" Augello/Salvo Montalbano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	con le mani posso finalmente bere

**Author's Note:**

> shdjfklflg salve questo è l'ennesimo frutto di un caffè freddo preso alle undici di sera. anyway. il sottotitolo di questa fic è "mimi e salvo rischiano di morire. diverse volte." perché senza rendermene conto li ho messi in una serie di situazioni più o meno pericolose e quindi in pratica sono vivi per miracolo. ora, qui (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tn58mjNZsvA&t=1s) trovate l'ispirazione per questa fic e vi prego, vi scongiuro, se potete guardatelo prima di leggere. vi avviso che io stavo per morire. buona lettura, spero vi piaccia!
> 
> il siciliano che trovate nei dialoghi è opera di @Grigoriweasley qua su ao3, che è stata talmente gentile da aiutarmi e farmi questo favore. andate a leggere le sue fic, sono bellissime!
> 
> (il titolo viene da "Acqua Azzurra, Acqua Chiara" di Lucio Battisti)

“Salvo, si ’mbriaco.”

“Ma cosa dici, Fazio? Sono sobrissimo!”

Mimì lo guardò con aria divertita.

“Sono Mimì”

“E’ u stissu.”

Disse Salvo con aria solenne. Si, pensò Mimì, l’altro aveva decisamente esagerato con lo champagne, quella sera.

Paternò era tornato dopo una settimana in ospedale e tre di convalescenza per una pallottola che si era beccato nel fianco durante una sparatoria a seguito di una rapina. Per fortuna il proiettile non aveva preso alcun organo vitale ed era uscito dall’altra parte, quindi, tutto sommato, se l’era cavata bene. Mimì aveva provato un enorme sollievo quando l’aveva saputo, Paternò era un bravo poliziotto, scrupolosamente dedito al suo lavoro, e gli sarebbe profondamente dispiaciuto se avesse dovuto lasciare il ruolo attivo.

Appena avevano appreso del suo ritorno, in commissariato si erano attrezzati per accoglierlo adeguatamente. Gallo aveva tirato fuori da non si sa dove ben tre bottiglie di champagne e nessuno era stato così stronzo da chiedergli perchè cavolo le tenesse in ufficio. Non avevano casi urgenti di cui occuparsi, solamente faccende trascurabili, e quindi Catarella si era messo all’opera per cercare di raffazzonarre all’ultimo momento un festone con su scritto “Bentornato, Paternò!”.

(Nessuno aveva avuto cuore di fargli notare che _Paternò_ non si scriveva _Patrino._ )

Persino Salvo si era attivato, scendendo da Calogero per ordinare una decina di porzioni di fritto misto da far arrivare in commissariato in serata assieme con delle flute che Gallo non aveva pensato di tirare fuori assieme allo champagne. Erano rimasti tutti stupiti da questo gesto del commissario, primo fra tutti Mimì. Conoscendo bene il suo amico, Mimì aveva ipotizzato che nel migliore dei casi Salvo sarebbe rimasto chiuso in ufficio durante i festeggiamenti, nel peggiore che avrebbe vietato a tutti di toccare l’alcool perchè erano in servizio.

E invece Salvo era stato in prima linea a salutare Paternò quando quello era entrato in commissariato, in mano una flute che aveva alzato per primo tra tutti facendo partire un caloroso brindisi esclamando “Bentornato!”

Paternò si era leggermente commosso, anche se aveva cercato di nasconderlo. Gallo, invece, che gli era molto amico, e che aveva passato tutta la notte in ospedale quando aveva saputo della sparatoria, aveva iniziato a singhiozzare. Piangendo aveva fatto un breve discorso su quanto fosse fiero di Paternò e Mimì, quando l’altro aveva concluso, aveva rialzato il calice per fare un altro brindisi.

Poi era arrivato il fritto, e tutti vi si erano dedicati con premura.

Ora, poco più di un’ora dopo, le tre bottiglie di champagne erano finite, e Mimì sospettava che fosse in gran parte merito di Salvo, che in quel momento gli stava di fronte leggermente traballante, le guance colorate di rosa e gli occhi che non riuscivano tanto a mettere a fuoco.

Mimì si sentiva piacevolmente allegro, ma non si sarebbe definito propriamente ubriaco. Salvo, dall’altra parte, era andato. Mimì in realtà ne era felice: erano mesi che non lo vedeva così allegro.

Avevano avuto tre casi importanti negli ultimi due mesi, uno dopo l’altro, e Salvo non aveva avuto un momento di riposo, tra le indagini e i costanti colloqui coi piani alti che pretendevano di essere aggiornati su ogni sua singola mossa. E perchè alle sventure non c’è mai fine, proprio in quel periodo Salvo aveva rotto con Livia, decidendosi finalmente a mettere fine a quella storia che ormai non funzionava da mesi.

Mimì aveva avuto modo di consolarlo, e l’altro non ci era oggettivamente rimasto così male, ma sostanzialmente Salvo non aveva avuto modo di distrarsi per un po’ da tutto. Quella serata di svago era stata provvidenziale.

Nessuno degli uomini era ubriaco come Salvo, ma allo stesso tempo c’era nessuno che fosse del tutto sobrio. Lo champagne di Gallo si era sposato benissimo col fritto e ora la conversazione fluiva tra tutti scorrevolmente, e persino il tipocamente riservato Fazio appariva in allegra conversazione con Galluzzo.

Iniziava, però, ad avvicinarsi l’ora in cui sarebbe arrivato il cambio degli agenti per il turno di notte, e quindi molti si stavano organizzando per andarsene. Salvo non pareva preoccuparsene, e Mimì era certo che non fosse nelle condizioni di guidare.

La casa di Salvo a Marinella non era propriamente di strada nel tragitto verso il suo appartamento, ma a Mimì non sarebbe poi pesato così tanto accompagnarcelo. Avrebbe preso la sua macchina e l’avrebbe lasciato a casa sua, poi se ne sarebbe andato a dormire. Il giorno dopo Salvo avrebbe chiamato una macchina di servizio per farsi venire a prendere e al commissariato avrebbe ripreso possesso della sua amata Punto.

“Dai, Salvo, ti accompagno a Marinella”

“Io nun canusciu nessuna Marinella!” disse Salvo in uno scatto di ubriaca indignazione.

“Minchione, a casa tua, ce le hai le chiavi?”

Salvo lo guardò con occhi confusi. Era quasi adorabile.

_“No, Mimì, li non ci vai che poi finisce male, lo sai anche tu.”_ lo ammonì la sua coscienza. I suoi sentimenti per Salvo erano stati chiusi nel retro del suo cervello e li dovevano rimanere.

Mimì sospirò. Salvo non gli sarebbe stato d’alcun aiuto. Raccomandandogli di rimanere dove stava, entrò prima nel suo ufficio per recuperare i suoi effetti personali, poi in quello di Salvo per prendere anche i suoi.

Tornato nel corridoio vide Salvo che si avvicinava pericolosamente allo striscione di Catarella che era stato appeso alla bell’e meglio da quello stesso. Prevedendo il disastro, con due lunghe falcate fu al suo fianco e lo prese per un braccio, dirigendosi verso l’uscita del commissariato.

Sugli scalini, Salvo parlò, gli occhi socchiusi. Si vedeva che gli stava calando il sonno.

“Mimì, il mondo furrìa.”

“Sei in ritardo di giusto cinquecento anni, Salvo.”

L’altro si limitò ad annuire.

Mimì, trascinandoselo dietro, raggiunse la sua auto. Aprendola, si preoccupò prima di far arrampicare Salvo nel posto del passeggero. Notò con rassegnazione che Salvo era troppo andato per essere in grado di mettersi la cintura e che avrebbe dovuto farlo lui stesso. Mimì fu costretto a piegarglisi sopra, e da cosi vicino potè sentire il suo respiro caldo sul collo. Rabbrividì, e dopo aver sentito il click della cintura si ritrasse di scatto, come se Salvo fosse un tizzone ardente. Salì al posto del guidatore e mise in moto l’auto.

Dopo un paio di minuti di viaggio passati in silenzio, Salvo si mise ad armeggiare con la radio. Mimì notò con la coda dell’occhio le dita della mano di Salvo che schiacciavano tasti a caso.

“Che fai?”

“C’è silenzio,” disse l’altro per tutta risposta.

All’improvviso il silenzio fu spezzato dal rombo di una canzone che partiva da metà. Mimì, riconoscendola, si maledisse di non aver tolto il cd di Battisti dall’ultima volta in cui era salito in macchina con una ragazza.

_“Dieci ragazze per me_

_Posson bastare-“_

“Non ti smentisci proprio mai,”

“Ma tu non eri ubriaco?”

“E io chi ni sacciu?”

“Se non lo sai tu stiamo freschi.” rispose Mimì, che ebbe la conferma dello stato di Salvo dal fatto che quello aveva preso a strascicare le parole più di prima.

Poi Mimì cambiò canzone, dato che quella oggettivamente non gli piaceva ed era rimasta solo perchè l’aveva scelta la ragazza con cui era uscito.

Non appena le note del nuovo brano invasero l’abitacolo, Salvo parve come rianimarsi, risuscitare dal suo stato di sonnolenza. Iniziò a pigiare tasti a caso sul cruscotto finchè non riuscì ad alzare il volume.

_“Ogni notte ritornar_

_Per cercarla in qualche bar_

_Domandare "ciao che fai?"_

_E poi uscire insieme a lei_

_Ma da quando ci sei tu_

_Tutto questo non c'è più”_

Salvo pareva assolutamente concentrato ad ascolare la canzone. Muoveva la testa a ritmo.

Poi partì il ritornello, e Salvo cominciò a cantare. Non a canticchiare, proprio a cantare, seppur strascicando le parole per via dell’alcool. Se gliel’avessero raccontato, Mimì non ci avrebbe creduto.

_“Acqua azzurra_

_Acqua chiara_

_Con le mani posso finalmente bere_

_Nei tuoi occhi innocenti_

_Posso ancora ritrovare_

_Il profumo di un amore puro_

_Puro come il tuo amor”_

Ad un semaforo rosso, Mimì si girò a guardarlo. Salvo cantava con voce roca, neanche troppo stonata, l’accento siciliano marcato, ma si lasciava trascinare dalla musica con emozione. Era assolutamente immerso nella canzone, parve non accorgersi nemmeno dello sguardo di Mimì. Quest’ultimo sorrise, segretamente felice di poter assistere a quell’improvvisa performance.

Al secondo ritornello, Salvo prese quasi a urlare. Riuscì, non si sa come, ad aprire il finestrino, e cantando con trasporto mise la mano destra fuori dal finestrino a palmo aperto, a prendere l’aria.

“Salvo, che minchia fai? Così arrupigghi tutto il quartiere!”

L’altro, per tutta risposta, si mise a cantare più forte.

_“Acqua azzurra, acqua chiara_

_Con le mani posso finalmente bere_

_Nei tuoi occhi innocenti_

_Posso ancora ritrovare_

_Il profumo di un amore puro_

_Puro come il tuo amor”_

Mimì stava pur sempre guidando, e anche se avrebbe voluto, non poteva semplicemente rimanere a fissarlo. Riusciva soltanto a girarsi ogni tanto per qualche istante, abbastanza per non perdersi lo spettacolo del burbero commissario Montalbano che si abbandonava con fervore alle note di Battisti. Mimì rise. Vedere Salvo così felice gli riempì il cuore di gioia.

Quando ad un certo punto si girò verso il passeggero, lo trovò che lo guardava dritto negli occhi con uno sguardo indecifrabile. Salvo, sempre guardandolo, continuava a cantare.

_“Da quando ci sei tu_

_Tutto questo non c'è più”_

Il cuore di Mimì saltò un battito. Salvo, il cornuto, riprese.

_“Acqua azzurra_

_Acqua chiara_

_Con le mani posso finalmente bere”_

Mimì avrebbe voluto fare una battuta, dirgli _“Guarda che io gli occhi scuri li tengo,”_ ma lo sguardo di Salvo fisso nel suo gli faceva passare qualunque voglia di parlare. Sentiva un groppo in gola che non riusciva a mandare giù.

Improvvisamente Salvo abbassò il volume della voce e, avvicinatosi a Mimì, sussurrò le ultime parole della canzone.

_“Acqua azzurra_

_Acqua chiara_

_Con le mani posso finalmente bere_

_Acqua azzurra_

_Acqua chiara_

_Nei tuoi occhi innocenti”_

Col senno di poi, Mimì non avrebbe saputo spiegare come aveva fatto a non andare a sbattere contro un palo. Le uniche cose di cui era consapevole erano Salvo accanto a lui e il suo cuore che batteva così forte che pareva volesse correre una gara di Formula 1.

Non era mai stato più grato di girare nella piazzola accanto a casa di Salvo. Spense la radio. con gesto deciso, tirando un sospiro di sollievo Salvo si afflosciò su sè stesso, come se si fosse ricordato solo in quel momento che fino a cinque minuti prima era stato a due secondi dall’addormentarsi.

Sceso dalla macchina, Mimì fece il giro per andare ad aprire a Salvo, che fortunatamente ebbe la presenza di almeno sganciarsi la cintura. Nell’uscire dall’auto, però, inciampò su sè stesso e Mimì dovette prenderlo al volo prima che rovinasse a terra.

Tenendoselo incollato al fianco, dato che Salvo non sembrava voler usare le sue gambe, si avvicinò alla porta della casa e dopo tre tentativi riuscì finalmente ad aprirla.

Infilò Salvo dentro e fu profondamente tentato di salutarlo e andarsene. Ma quello aveva gli occhi vacui, la giacca stropicciata e i capelli un disastro, il viso rubizzo. Capace che salendo le scale cadeva, sbatteva la testa e il giorno dopo lo trovavano sotto forma di cadavere. Sospirando rassegnato, Mimì entrò in casa e chiuse la porta dietro di sè.

Riprese Salvo sottobraccio, cercando di ignorare la vicinanza fisica che, conoscendo l’altro, non si sarebbe mai ripetuta. Fallì miseramente, e il calore del corpo di Salvo lo distrasse talmente tanto che per poco non mancò un gradino. Per fortuna se ne accorse in tempo e riuscirono ad arrivare al piano di sopra incolumi.

Mentre si avvicinavano al letto, Salvo parlò.

“Fazio, dove siamo?”

Mimì decise di non correggerlo, e mentre lo faceva sedere sul letto, gli rispose.

“Siamo a casa tua. Più precisamente, in camera da letto.”

“Mimì non c’è?”

Mimì rise. Salvo era proprio andato. Scosse la testa.

“Peccato. Gli volevo dire che oggi era vestito benissimo,”

Mimì, intento a togliere le scarpe di Salvo, che si reggeva a malapena in piedi seduto sul letto, rimase profondamente interdetto da quello che aveva appena detto l’altro. Si fermò.

“La giacca era più… più…”

“Stretta?”, suggerì Mimì, ricordandosi che l’aveva pensato anche lui quella mattina indossandola.

“Si! E niente, gli stava meglio.”

Mimì sorrise divertito da quello strano complimento. Finì di togliere le scarpe all’amico e si alzò. Camicia e pantaloni, onestamente, potevano rimanere. Non aveva intenzione di levargli anche quelli.

Al solo pensiero si sentì avvampare. Poi Salvo, che fin da quando lo conosceva non sapeva mai stare zitto quando avrebbe dovuto, anzichè stendersi e dormire continuò a parlare.

“Fazio, te lo posso” -un singhiozzo- “dire un segreto?”

“E dimmi,”

“Ma è un segreto segretissimo, eh!”

Mimì fece segno di serrarsi le labbra.

“Mimì è proprio bello. Non dirlo a nessuno, mi raccomando.”

Mimì sentì ogni singolo muscolo del suo corpo contrarsi, tranne il cuore, che invece pareva volergli schizzare fuori dal petto.

L’unica cosa che riuscì a dire fu un flebile “Eh?”

L’altro rincarò la dose. Mimì lo guardava, incapace di muoversi, dall’alto verso il basso. Salvo ricambiava lo sguardo osservandolo da sotto le lunghe ciglia, che la luce calda della lampada disegnava sul suo viso con una sottile ombra.

“Io glielo vorrei dire ma lui non capirebbe, che secondo lui sono belle le fimmine.”

Ci fu un lungo silenzio. Mimì ingoiò a vuoto una volta, due volte, poi meccanicamente spense la luce del comodino di Salvo e si fiondò giu per le scale.

Una volta in cucina aprì il rubinetto e iniziò freneticamente a schizzarsi acqua sul viso in fiamme. Poi prese un bicchiere e lo riempì, cercando di calmarsi e concentrarsi su un pensiero, uno qualunque. Fece un respiro profondo. Bevve il bicchiere tutto in una volta.

_Salvo pensava che fosse bello._

No. Salvo, prima di tutto, era ubriaco. Non riusciva neanche a capire chi aveva di fronte. Di sicuro non poteva intender davvero niente di quello che aveva detto. Era talmente andato da mettersi a cantare a squarciagola in macchina, sant’iddio. Non rispondeva delle sue azioni.

Bevve un altro bicchiere d’acqua tutto d’un fiato. Si sentiva come se avesse appena corso una maratona.

La prospettiva che Salvo pensasse davvero quello che aveva detto era così remota che Mimì, per quanto fosse rimasto profondamente scosso dall’aver sentito quelle parole pronunciate ad alta voce, non l’avrebbe mai davvero presa in considerazione.

Sapeva di essere innamorato di Salvo da due anni, ormai, e sempre da due anni si era rassegnato alla consapevolezza che Salvo non l’avrebbe mai ricambiato. Su quest’ultimo punto non aveva mai avuto dubbi, perchè in due anni l’altro non gli aveva dato motivo di dubitarne.

Fino a quella sera. Che però, comunque, non valeva nulla, perchè Salvo era ubriaco.

Riempì il bicchiere una terza volta, ma questa volta non lo bevve. Andò in salone, poggiò il bicchiere su un tavolo, trovò carta e penna e scrisse un biglietto. Poi, ripreso il bicchiere, salì le scale e silenziosamente si avvicinò al comodino di Salvo.

L’altro dormiva su un fianco, russando leggermente, un braccio sopra agli occhi. Mimì, facendo attenzione a non svegliarlo, gli poggiò l’acqua e il biglietto sul comodino e poi entrò in bagno cercando di fare meno rumore possibile. Cercò e trovò le aspirine, ne prese due e torno da Salvo per lasciare accanto all’acqua.

Salvo non parve rendersi conto della sua presenza e continuò a dormire profondamente.

Mimì, sentendosi quasi un ladro, uscì di fretta dalla casa.

Salendo in macchina fece ripartire Battisti. Non ebbe bisogno di alzare il volume, già alto da come l’aveva lasciato Salvo. Sperò che il suono della musica potesse sovrastare il rumore dei pensieri che gli roteavano in testa.

Invece, servì solo a ricordargli Salvo che cantava a squarciagola guardandolo negli occhi.

.

La mattina seguente, la luce del sole che passava dalle tende colpì violentemente gli occhi di Salvo, che si svegliò con un grugnito. Si sentiva come se un martello pneumatico gli stesse trapanando le tempie.

Con una piroetta mentale, il suo cervello gli ricordò della minchiata che aveva fatto il giorno prima, accettando di buon grado lo champagne che Gallo gli aveva offerto ogni volta che aveva visto il suo bicchiere vuoto.

“ _Non ho più l’età per certe cose,”_ pensò, pentendosi amaramente di ogni singola azione che l’aveva portato a ridursi in quello stato e mettendoci in mezzo qualche santo. Fece per alzarsi, ma i muscoli si rifiutarono di cooperare e riuscì solo a rotolare sul fianco opposto con un lamento. A fatica aprì gli occhi.

Mise prima a fuoco il comodino, poi l’acqua, le pasticche e infine il biglietto.

_“Un biglietto?”_

Cercò confusamente di mettere a fuoco la firma. “-Mimì”.

Scattò seduto tutto d’un colpo, ignorando il dolore lancinante che gli attraversò la testa per il movimento brusco.

“Minchia, Mimì!”

Si diede una mano sulla fronte, e piano piano rimise in ordine tutti i ricordi legati alla sera prima.

Il ritorno di Paternò, lo champagne, la testa che iniziava a girare, Mimì che lo metteva in macchina. Che gli metteva la cintura.

Avvampò.

Si era messo a _cantare_ Battisti nella macchina di Mimì come un adolescente alla prima cotta. Quanto poteva essere minchione?

Una volta arrivati a casa, però, i ricordi si facevano più confusi. Ricordava che Mimì lo aveva messo sul letto e che poi avevano parlato? Gli aveva detto un segreto, di qualche tipo, qualcos-

La memoria di quanto gli aveva detto gli investì i pensieri come un treno che corre sui binari, e in quel momento si rese conto di due cose contemporeaneamente.

Primo, era un grandissimo, enorme, emerito coglione che in una sola serata era riuscito a mandare all’aria tutto quello che aveva nascosto per mesi, rischiando di rovinare irrimediabilmente il suo rapporto con Mimì.

Secondo, la testa pareva volergli scoppiare.

Si ricordò dell’acqua e delle pasticche che Mimì gli aveva lasciato sul comodino e le prese. Mentre beveva, lesse il pizzino.

_“Salvo, se stai leggendo questo biglietto vuol dire che sei vivo e vegeto. Me ne compiaccio. Prendi le pasticche e rimettiti a letto, mi occuperò io del commissariato per la mattinata. Ci vediamo nel pomeriggio. -Mimì”_

Non poteva assolutamente rischiare che Mimì prendesse sul serio quello che gli aveva detto la sera prima. Non poteva neanche immaginare la reazione che il suo amico, insistentemente etero, aveva potuto avere alle sue parole, ma di sicuro non era stata buona. Salvo doveva rimediare.

E così, senza neanche aspettare che gli facesse effetto l’aspirina, si vesti in fretta e furia, lasciando il letto talmente in disordine che pareva ci fosse passato un uragano. Adelina si sarebbe sicuramente premurata di punirlo preparandogli solo un’insalatina, per pranzo, accompagnato da un puntiglioso biglietto di rimprovero.

Uscito di casa, si rese conto di essere senza macchina. Maledicendosi ancora di più, rientrò in casa e chiamo il commissariato.

“Pront-“

“Catarè, sei tu? Passami Gallo.”

“Ma chi parla?”

“Sono Montalbano”

“Ah, dottori! Ce lo passo subito.”

Ci fu qualche istante di silenzio.

“Dottore?”

“Gallo, vienimi a prendere, per favore”

“Ma il dottor Augello aveva detto che sarei dovuto venire nel pomeri-“

“Non mi interessa, vieni ora.”

“Sissignore.”

“Ah, e Gallo?”

“Si?”

“Premi sull’acceleratore.”

Senza farselo ripetere due volte, quello attaccò. In meno di dieci minuti lo sentì frenare sonoramente fuori da casa sua.

Salito in macchina nel posto del passeggero, ebbe appena il tempo di pentirsi di aver dato a Gallo il permesso di accelerare che quello gia stava sgommando verso il commissariato.

Entrando in commissariato dopo aver sfiorato morte certa almeno tre volte, chiese mentalmente scusa a tutti i santi che aveva maledetto appena sveglio e promise che gli avrebbe acceso un cero in chiesa come ringraziamento per averlo salvato dalla guida di Gallo.

Ma fu un pensiero di un attimo, perchè la sua mente subito tornò a pensare a come poteva risolvere la faccenda con Mimì. In quel momento era l’unica cosa che importava: avrebbe potuto trovarsi davanti Balduccio Sinagra pronto a pentirsi e se ne sarebbe infischiato.

Che Livia l’aveva mollata perchè non funzionava più, quello era vero. Ma che non funzionasse l’aveva capito perchè si era ritrovato a pensare che preferiva molto di più passare il tempo con Mimì che con lei. E li ogni pezzo del puzzle aveva trovato il suo posto.

Non avrebbe perso anche Mimì. Non sarebbero mai stati insieme, ma non avrebbe perso neanche la sua amicizia. Era troppo importante.

Così entrò in commissariato con la faccia di un uomo che più che un uomo pare un carrarmato. Ignorò Catarella, si diresse verso Fazio. Quello a vederlo si stupì.

“Dottore? Ma che ci fa qui? Il dotto Augello aveva detto che sarebbe tornato nel pomeriggio.”

“Si, lo so, ma avevo delle faccende da sbrigare. Senti, c’è Augello?”

“Sissì, è nel suo ufficio.”

“Bene.”

Si avviò verso la porta di Mimì e fece per girare la maniglia, poi si ripensò e si girò.

“Fazio?”

“Si?”

“Non lasciare che nessuno ci disturbi.”

L’altro annuì. Salvo entrò.

“Salvo? Ma che ci fai qui?”

“Si, lo so, mi aspettavi nel pomeriggio. Ma ti dovevo parlare.”

Fu l’impressione di un istante, ma gli parve che lo sguardo di Mimì si rabbuiasse.

“Se è per ieri sera, non preoccuparti, eri ubriaco. Avresti potuto dire a Catarella che pensi sia intelligente ed essere sincero.”

Salvo avrebbe tanto, tanto voluto sentirsi subito sollevato dalle parole di Mimì e tornarsene a casa sereno e tranquillo con la consapevolezza che il suo rapporto con Mimì non era più a rischio.

Ma non sarebbe mai diventato il poliziotto che era senz seguire il suo istinto. E nel tono di Mimì c’era qualcosa che non lo convinceva.

“Sei sicuro?”

“Che ieri tu fossi ubriaco marcio? Fidati, si.”

“No, intendo. Sei sicuro che non ti abbia dato fastidio?”

Mimì sospirò.

“Ma si, Salvo, sono sicuro.”

Salvo, che era rimasto in piedi sulla soglia fino a quel punto, si sedette.

“Tu non me la conti giusta.”

Mimì lo guardò.

“Oddio, Salvo, ma che sei deluso che non mi da fastidio? Vuoi che me la prenda? Perchè se ti fa contento lo faccio, eh.”

“Ma no, non intendevo-“

“Certo che lo intendevi, ti conosco. Pretendi di fare il poliziotto anche nei rapporti personali.”

Il tono di Mimì aveva un retrogusto amaro. Poi quello sospirò di nuovo.

“Scusa, è solo che sono stanco.”

“Figurati.”

Salvo si alzò. La faccenda pareva davvero risolta.

“Allora meglio così. Era proprio quello che ero venuto a dirti, che ero ubriaco e non sapevo cosa dicevo, non lo intendevo davvero."

Mimì lo guardò. Pareva avere gli occhi tristi. Salvo, confuso, li ignorò e si girò verso la porta. Prima di aprirla, però, si girò un’ultima volta.

Mimì aveva gli occhi lucidi.

“Vattene via, Salvo, per piacere.”

Salvo tolse la mano dalla maniglia e si avvicinò a Mimì, aggirando la scrivania.

“Mimì, che hai?”

“Niente.”

“Che hai?” Ripetè Salvo.

Mimì lo guardò di nuovo. Non aveva più gli occhi lucidi, ma parevano vuoti per quanto erano tristi.

Non parlò.

Nel vederlo così, Salvo si rattristò a sua volta. Si allontanò da Mimì, gli versò un bicchiere d’acqua dalla macchinetta che teneva in ufficio e poi, presa una sedia, gli si sedette accanto passandogli l’acqua. L’altro la bevve senza dire nulla.

“Me lo spieghi che succede?”

L’altro fece un mezzo sorriso amaro e alzò le spalle.

“A questo punto che differenza fa?”

Improvvisamente Salvo capì.

“Mimì,” disse quasi sussurrando, mentre gli si avvicinava pericolosamente, ignorando lo sguardo confuso che l’altro gli rivolse. “Sei deluso perchè ti ho detto che non lo penso davvero?”

Ci fu una pausa. Gli occhi di Mimì parvero rabbuiarsi.

“Tanto hai già capito tutto. Se vuoi che chieda il trasferimento dimmelo e vattene.”

“Non hai capito proprio niente, tu.”

Salvo chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò. Fu un bacio dolce, a fior di labbra, più leggero del battito d’ali di una farfalla, ma Salvo sentì comunque che quel momento era appena diventato un punto cardine della sua vita.

“Salvo, che minchia fai?”

“Certo che come sbirro fai proprio pena se non capisci che ti amo dopo tutto stu bordellu”, rispose Salvo sulle labbra dell’altro.

L’altro lo guardò malissimo, ma lo baciò di nuovo. La mano di Salvo si spostò sul suo collo, mentre sentiva le mani di Mimì che gli si intrufolavano nei capelli.

Dopo circa una dozzina di baci e quelle che a entrambi parvero essere ore, furono interrotti da un leggero bussare alla porta. Salvo si staccò di colpo e andò dall’altro lato della scrivania, con un mezzo sorrisetto ebete che pareva esserglisi stampato in faccai.

“Avanti,” disse Mimì.

Entrò Fazio. Se rimase interdetto alla vista dello sguardo stralunato e dalle labbra arrossate di entrambi non lo diede a vedere.

“Scusate, disturbo? Ho delle carte riguardo una faccenda che dovevo seguire col dottor Augello.”

“Ma quale disturbo Fazio, figurati. Me ne stavo proprio andando.”

Salvo si alzò, poi si girò verso Mimì.

“Allora, alle otto stasera da me ti va bene?”

“Va benissimo, Salvo”, gli rispose Mimì con un sorriso tutto suo che Salvo sapeva essere riservato solamente a lui.

Dopo tutto quello che avevano passato, non se lo sarebbe fatto scappare tanto facilmente.

.

Dal canto suo Fazio pensò solo che Galluzzo gli doveva venti euro.

**Author's Note:**

> dunque, non appena mi sono immaginata l'idea di salvo che canta questa canzone a mimi a mo di serenata ho dovuto fiondarmi al computer e in pratica ho scritto per tre ore di fila. spero davvero vi sia piaciuta perché io ne sono davvero soddisfatta! qualunque feedback è ben accetto e vi ringrazio per la lettura! 
> 
> (mi trovate su tumblr @gondorianlegacy e su twitter, su cui sono molto più attiva, @livingdaylights)


End file.
